


Coffee with a Side of Dragon

by Salted_Limez



Series: Meet Me by the Bookshelves Universe [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dumbest Injuries Get Talked About, F/F, First Dates, Gay Panic Jokes, Nicole Does Get Knocked Out; She's Okay Though, Nicole Haught's Ring, Nicole is Afraid of Raccons, Waverly Finds Koalas Creepy, Wynonna Interuptus, dragon riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Limez/pseuds/Salted_Limez
Summary: Nicole and Waverly finally go out on their coffee date until they get a call from the Sheriff about a commotion at the scrapyard.AKA:Nicole picks up Waverly for their coffee date till Wynonna Interuptus strikes and they have to fight a dragon.Oh, and Nicole rides said dragon.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Series: Meet Me by the Bookshelves Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Coffee with a Side of Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> *Crickets*  
> So this is late...by like a month...my bad.
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, coursework kind of gave me a punch in the gut and maybe a tornado kick, but hey, I FINALLY finished this (and it's about double the original so hopefully that makes up for the lateness a little). 
> 
> So in this, I wanted to kind of explain Nicole's ring that she wears on her right-hand ring finger. That's pretty much where this started and then I worked it into the MMBTB storyline. 
> 
> Some disclaimers: the revenant mentioned is not historically accurate, although if he turns out to be it is by pure coincidence/accident. The dragon mentioned is the same way and just from my imagination. A couple of the characters are OCs, but the main gals/Dolls are owned by the wonderful people behind Wynonna Earp. Any errors are mine as well since this is unbeta'd.
> 
> Anyways, without further ado, enjoy the story!

Waverly leaned into her closet, jackets, and dresses brushing against her face as she pulled out another shirt. The thin, green fabric slipped through her fingers with ease. “Nope, too cold,” she mumbled, tossing the garment onto the growing taking up her bed. She stood up, wiping her brow as she glanced at the clothes scattered around her room.  _ Maybe I can wear- _

“Hey, Babygirl-  _ WOAH!  _ What in the sweet hell happened here, Waves?” Wynonna interrupted, shouldering her way into the bedroom. “Did your closet eat a bad burrito and explode or something?” she asked while toeing a stray boot out of her way.

Waverly sighed, flopping down onto her clothing-covered bed. “No Wyn, I just don’t have anything to wear on my date with Nicole.” She grimaced, pulling out a pair of socks from where they were digging into her shoulder blade and tossing them up towards her pillows.

“I don’t know Babygirl, kind of looks like you have at least a few choices to me,” Wynonna scoffed. She pinched a bra between her fingers, flicking it onto her sister’s face, watching in glee as she pushed it off with a scowl. “Plus, I’m sure Haughtsauce will like whatever you wear. Where are you guys going anyways?” 

“For coffee at one of the cafés that just opened up in town.” Waverly groaned, waving her hands at the mess around her. “Got any suggestions on what to wear?” 

Her sister hummed as she peeled a sweater and skinny jeans from the bed. “Catch.” 

The clothes hit the younger Earp, a satisfying  _ thwoop  _ filling the air as they landed. Waverly held up the outfit, studying the collar of the sweater and the pockets on the jeans, nodding at her sister’s choice. She looked up from where she was laying when she heard Wynonna’s phone ding with a new text. 

Black boots struck the floor as Wynonna started pacing. Her fingers skating over the phone as she typed out a reply, muttering her slight annoyance. “Gotta go Babygirl, Dolls got a hit on one of the revenants we’ve been after,” she said while waving her hands as a way of explanation. She walked out of the room, closing the door before trotting down the stairs. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“That’s not a lot.” Waverly breathed out, her nervousness about the date hitting her as she sat up to get dressed. The soft ticking of her clock brought her out of her nervous bubble.  _ Only forty more minutes to go _ , she thought while slipping on her sweater, a smile gracing her face at the thought of coffee with her favorite redhead. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

Waverly looked up from where she was sitting at the homestead’s kitchen table as she closed her book on the intricacies of the French language. “Coming,” she shouted, butterflies swarming in her stomach from excitement and nerves as she opened the door. “Hi Nic,” she said to the redhead, a smile splitting her face. 

Nicole nodded, swallowing before speaking. “Hey back.” She studied Waverly’s sweater, the air in her lungs becoming still at the perfect floral print along its sleeves and how good the pattern looked on her date. “Wow Waves, just  _ wow _ . You look beautiful.” 

Waverly giggled at seeing the deputy so flustered.  _ Now, this I could get used to _ . She eyed Nicole’s outfit, the soft blue flannel and leather jacket with black skinny jeans making her hum in appreciation. “I could say the same to you, Miss Haught,” she purred, running her fingers along the collar before pulling back innocently. She raised her eyebrows at the dazed look in Nicole’s eyes, watching in amusement as she shook her head to clear her thoughts. 

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yup, lead the way, Nicole.”

Nicole held out her hand, Waverly taking it gracefully as they walked to Nicole’s waiting green Silverado. “Wait here for a second,” the redhead said as she jogged to the passenger side door, holding it open for the brunette. “After you Waves.” She helped Waverly hoist herself into the cab before closing the door and walking back to her side, hopping in and starting up the truck.

The soft sounds of Donna Summers’  _ Hot Stuff  _ rose up hitting Waverly’s ears. “Really,  _ Hot stuff?  _ Are you planning to woo me with your charms or what?”

Nicole raised her brow at her date’s comment as she started backing out of the driveway. She put her arm over Waverly’s seat, turning her head to look behind the truck before responding. “What can I say, it’s very fitting,” she replied. She glanced at the brunette for a second, mocha and hazel eyes locking. “And you haven’t seen half of my woo-ing capabilities yet Miss Earp.” She winked at the younger woman, grinning slyly as her cheeks tinted red.  _ Oh, this is going to be so much fun _ .

.

.

.

“So you’re telling me you're afraid of  _ raccoons,  _ the sweet, cuddly, and fluffy masked bandits of the animal world?”

Nicole nodded vehemently. “Absolutely, they have opposable thumbs, they can open doors  _ and  _ hold knives, plus run really fast. They’re terrifying.” 

Waverly slid into the burgundy booth, clutching a small vegan green tea latte as she snorted at what Nicole had said. “Yeah maybe, but they’re generally friendly.”

With narrowed eyes at Waverly’s general easiness of raccoons, Nicole asked, “Ok then, what animal are you afraid of?” She took a sip of her cappuccino, the smooth scent of cinnamon filling her nose as she listened to Waverly’s answer. 

“Hands down, definitely koalas. They’re aggressive and strong, not to mention the fact that they can run up to nineteen miles an hour, which is faster than raccoons.” She shivered at the thought. “Moving away from creepy koalas though, what’s one of the strangest facts you know?” 

Nicole hummed in thought. “Probably the fact that Siamese cats are colored the way they are because of a protein named tyrosinase.” Her fingers fiddled with her coffee’s lid as she paused in thought. “If I remember right, the protein is temperature influenced, so their fur becomes darker where it’s colder, hence why their ears and other extremities are black compared to their bodies.” She glanced up, her eyes catching Waverly’s before she cleared her throat. “But, uh, what about you? Got any fun facts?” 

“I think one of my favorite facts is actually about the history between American and European spelling. At the time of the printing press, newspapers charged by the letter, so letters were often taken out of words in America to make printing cheaper,” Waverly told her. “It’s actually the reason why Americans tend to spell the word ‘color’ without a ‘U’ and a couple of other words the same way.” 

“I had always wondered what caused that to be honest. In my opinion, I think the European spellings are more beautiful anyways.” Nicole saw Waverly nodding her agreement before moving onto another question. “Ok, my turn,” she said, watching as Waverly’s head tilted as she waited for the question. “What’s one of the dumbest injuries you’ve ever gotten, and how did you do it?” 

The younger Earp ducked her head as she let out a groan of embarrassment. “No way, nuh-uh. There is no way in any universe that I am telling you that.” She flicked her eyes up, and let out another groan at the sight of Nicole pulling out her puppy-dog eyes.

“Ok fine, I’ll make you a deal. I tell you mine and you tell me yours, deal?” Waverly nodded, giving the deputy the greenlight to continue. “I think the dumbest injury I got was from a basketball game. I remember running on the court when I tried to catch a stray ball that had bounced off of the net’s rim. The only problem was that when I tried to catch it I guess my feet got tripped up and I ended up taking out another teammate by accident.” She waved her hands in dismissal before continuing. “She was ok, but I was a little worse off, I ended up fracturing my wrist and breaking three of my fingers on my left hand,” Nicole said, wiggling her fingers to make a point.

Waverly reached across the table, softly grasping Nicole’s hand. She studied the sprinkling of freckles on a slender wrist before her eyes trailed up to the scars on her knuckles, standing out as tan on pale skin. “I had always wondered where these came from Nicole.” She swiped her thumb over the deputy’s knuckles before she heard Nicole’s breath hitch as she let go. 

“I guess it’s only fair if I tell you mine huh,” Waverly sighed. “I think I was-”

_ Bzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzt.  _ Nicole’s phone skittered across the tabletop with an incoming call. “Sorry, I usually have it turned off but it looks like it’s an emergency call that came through,” she explained to Waverly. Nicole glimpsed downward at the caller ID. “It’s the Sheriff.” Her face twisted into a confused expression as she answered the call. “Nicole Haught speaking.” 

Waverly watched as Nicole’s expression grew serious, her brows furrowing in thought. 

“Yes sir, we’ll be there.” Nicole hung up the phone before standing up, quickly finishing her coffee. “There’s a commotion at the scrap yard. Nedley told me your sister’s there and that we need to both go check it out,” she told Waverly while shrugging on her jacket. “Come on, let’s head over to the station. I just have to get in uniform and we can take my cruiser down there.” 

Waverly joined her, downing the rest of her latte as they left the Café. They both jogged to the station, Nicole heading to the locker room to change and Waverly going into the BBD offices to find what Dolls had sent her sister to the scrap yard for. She dug through the papers that were left on the room’s main desk, a poster tube rolling off the side as she searched. 

“There’s got to be something here, maybe a photo or an article,” she murmured to herself. “Aha! Here it is.” She pulled out an old newspaper clipping and read the title. “‘ _ Samuel Iyler, notorious thief and kidnapper tracked down by Wyatt Earp at old industrial yard.’'  _ Her eyes skimmed the article as she gathered up the papers before racing out of the office, barely avoiding running into Nicole as she skidded into the pen. “I think I know why she’s at the scrap yard. It looks like Wynonna went looking for someone down at the yard.” Her breath hitched as she read a few more lines from a part of the article. “And if my suspicions are right we better get going before someone gets hurt,” she shouted to Nicole as the deputy was buckling up her gear. The redhead tossed something towards Waverly. The brunette felt the weight of the item as she caught it, the metal barrel cold in her hands. 

“I figure you might want this, I know it isn’t your shotgun but it’s better than nothing.” Nicole holstered her gun, lifting her cruiser’s keys from where they were hanging on a desk hook. “Let’s go!”

They made their way out to the cruiser, Waverly reading over the documents as Nicole turned on the siren and expertly drove out of the lot. “So there are a couple of things you need to know before we get there, Dolls and his treason be damned.” Waverly rolled her eyes at the thought of Dolls’ threats against the deputy from earlier in the week. “There’s this thing called the Earp curse where every time a new Earp heir hits their twenty-seventh birthday the outlaws who were killed by Wyatt Earp are resurrected as revenants who have powers.” She braced herself as the deputy took a sharp left turn, the car jolting slightly at Nicole’s shock. “Wynonna’s gun only works for her and it’s the only thing that can send the revenants back to hell. There’s more to the story obviously, but that’s the gist of it.” 

Nicole’s eyes widened as she connected the pieces from over the last few months. “Finally! It all makes so much more sense now. The strange happenings around town, the BBD and its involvement.” The deputy shook her head with an amused chuckle before continuing. “Is there anything else I need to know, specifically about this guy we’re going up against then?” She saw Waverly nod out of the corner of her eye.

“The revenant we’re up against is Samuel Iyler. According to what I’ve all read he was known for being an expert thief at robbing coaches and for kidnapping wives.” Dust particles hovered in the air as she flipped through her stack of documents. “The main thing about him though was that he once stole a blue obsidian ring from a presumed witch at the time, according to legend the ring has a gold dragon carved into it, and it further states that the ring has the spirit of that dragon inside of it.” The car jolted forward as Nicole hit the brakes as they entered the yard.

“So you’re telling me that Iyler can control a dragon’s spirit.” She looked at Waverly, her eyes the size of saucers. 

The younger Earp shrugged. “More or less,” she told Nicole as they both jumped out of the car. Waverly reached for her shotgun, pulling it out along with extra shells. She cocked the gun, resting it against her hip, “You ready to kick some revenant butt?” 

“Let’s go get them, Waves,” Nicole replied, a mischievous grin taking up her face. “Do we know where-” A fireball mushroomed up from another section of the yard, drowning out what she was about to ask. 

_ “OH COME ON, I JUST GOT THAT LEATHER JACKET YOU DOUCHETIT!” _

Nicole scoffed. Well, that has to be Wynonna. A mint green car door flew past the redhead as she ducked, denting the side of the cruiser. “Ooo, that’s going to cost a lot.” Waverly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way as three flaming tires rolled by them. 

“Come on, we have to go find Wynonna, it sounds like they’re in the main section!” Waverly took off running with the deputy right behind her, both of them stopping at the sight in front of them.

“Holy-”

“Fudgenuggets.” 

A roar split the sky as an azure and gold dragon flew into the sky, its body winding itself like a serpent as it bared its teeth before taking off. The dragon’s claws hooked into large metal panels littering the ground, peeling them up as it threw them like frisbees. Shrill laughter filled the air as the dragon circled the center of the yard.

“For an heir you sure are slow, I guess Ormr here has to teach you how to run.” The dragon screeched as it shot off, chasing Wynonna through the stacks of junk around them. Iyler laughed at the scene before him, his arms weaving in front of him as he mimicked the dragon’s movements.

“So I’m just going to guess that that’s Iyler and that Ormr just happens to be his dragon, huh?” Nicole asked sarcastically before ducking behind an old car to avoid debris from where the dragon had pummeled through a pile of metal and rubber in its chase.

“Yea, that’s him.” Waverly blocked the sun from her eyes as she looked at Iyler. His black trench coat was flared at the bottom, thick silver chains crossing over his chest in an X-like pattern. On his hands were seamless gloves that were meant to disguise which finger he wore the ring on. The only thing that kept the ring from blending in at that distance was the glare it gave off from the sunlight. “It looks like he has the ring on his left index finger, it’s hard to tell from here but it looks shinier than the rest.”

“I think you’re right Waves, we need to go find your sister so we can make a plan.” They dashed off, careful to stay out of sight from Iyler. A gunshot could be heard over the roaring and laughter coming from the revenant and his beast.

“Ok, you know what? That’s just not fair, you can  _ literally  _ send these dicks back to hell, but you can’t even scratch a stupid dragon. I’m calling that bull.” Wynonna shook her head as she reloaded Peacemaker, bullets continuing to ricochet off of blue scales with each shot. 

“We need to get her attention without alerting Iyler,” Waverly told Nicole. The redhead glanced around, looking for a way to get the older Earp’s attention. She grabbed a tin can that was sticking up from the dirt, chucking it at Wynonna. 

She finally looked in their direction as the can hit her leg. “Heyo Babygirl, Red,” she yelled to the pair before mouthing for them to follow her. The three of them ran behind the bucket of a digger so that they could form a plan. 

“Oh well that’s no fun,” Iyler shouted from the top of the junk peak where he stood. His eyes scanned the land, looking for where the heir had slinked off to. “Ormr likes to chase, they believe hide and seek is more for children.” His eyes glowed red with anger as his voice dropped an octave lower. “Come out you Earp bitch!”

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “You know, it’s always ‘bitch,’ they never switch it up. Just once I would pay good money for them to say something stupid like ‘ass-monkey’ or whatever. It would just add so much more spice,” she whispered to the others beside her.

“Listen, you can muse about what you’re called in battle later, right now we need to come up with a plan to take down Iyler. It’s obvious that we can’t harm the dragon, so we pretty much have to take the ring from him,” Waverly said. “Anyone have any ideas?” Nicole and Wynonna both turned to her expectantly.

She shot them back a glare. “Really guys, neither of you have any ideas?” They shook their heads as the brunette sighed. “But yes, I do have an idea. While reading about Iyler and the ring I found out that the dragon only stays outside of the ring while he’s focused. I was thinking if we can somehow get Ormr to fly into the pile he’s standing on and knock him off, the dragon should get sucked back into the ring. During that window of time, Wynonna needs to shoot Iyler and we can figure out what to do with the ring after,” Waverly explained. 

“This is going to sound dumb, but have you guys seen  _ How to Train Your Dragon _ ?” Nicole waited for the sisters to nod before continuing. “What if we did something like that? Wynonna can sneak around Iyler so that when he falls she can shoot him, I can try riding Ormr and lead him to hit the stack, and Waverly can act as bait so Iyler doesn’t see me.”

“Two issues with that Haughtshot. One, can you even manage to get on Ormr and steer him, and two, I will not risk Waverly becoming dragon toast.” 

Waverly slapped her sister’s shoulder. “First of all, I’m pretty sure I can avoid becoming ‘dragon toast’ as you so graciously put it. Secondly, Nicole can ride a dragon, or at least I think she could,” she said while raising her eyebrow at the redhead in question. 

Nicole shrugged. “I mean it’s just like riding a horse right? At the academy, you have to learn some parkour movements to do the obstacle courses and to chase bad guys so it shouldn’t be that hard to land on him.”

“I think it’s worth a shot Wyn, and I’ve always wanted to fight a dragon so why not, right?” Waverly grinned in Nicole’s direction as Wynonna gagged. 

“Yo PDA! Focus! We have a job to do so let's go make some dragon pancakes.” Wynonna poked her head out from hiding, seeing a seething Iyler and a searching Dragon, each one with a snarl on their face. “Alright I’m off, I’ll go left, Haught go right, and Babygirl do your thing. Bacon Donut out!” She took off running, leaving a scoffing Waverly and dumbfound Nicole in her midst. 

“You heard her dragon rider,” Waverly said to Nicole with a wink before she ran into the center of the scrap yard. “Hey, Iyler! You want to catch someone, well how about the heir’s sister!” Out of the corner of her eye, she watched in a slight panic as Nicole scaled the digger they had hidden behind. 

The revenant spun around at Waverly’s voice, a predatory smirk on his face as he hummed in thought. “No one can say they’ve ever killed the heir’s sister before, so why not.” Ormr twisted in an elegant spiral before facing their master. Words seem to silently pass between the two as Iyler moved his arms, pointing at Waverly. Smoke puffed from Ormr’s nose as the dragon flew into the sky before making a U-turn and rocketing down after her. 

“Shit-tickets!” Waverly started to run, hopping over tires and a busted fridge before eventually ducking behind an old school bus. Paint peeled off the rusted metal frame as a forceful blast of fire hit it. “Now would be a great time Nicole!”

_ Deep breath, deep breath, now!  _ The deputy jumped off from where she had climbed on top of the excavator, landing on Ormr’s neck before scrambling for a handhold. She grabbed onto the dragon’s horns, pulling up with force before Ormr could ram into the bus.  _ I swear, if I get eaten by a dragon before even finishing my date with Waverly I will haunt someone’s ass.  _

The dragon let out a roar of rage, twisting in the sky trying to throw off the rider. Nicole clung on tightly, her heels digging into blue-gold scales as her hands tightened on curved horns. “ _ I CHANGE MY MIND, THIS IS SO NOT LIKE RIDING A HORSE!”  _ Ormr’s eyes turned narrowed into slits before they spun upside down, feeling the rider temporarily dangle in the air. The redhead screamed, barely righting herself before Ormr barreled towards the ground.  _ “Come on Ormr, just work with me here buddy!” _ The dragon huffed in anger, their eyes focusing on Iyler for commands. 

The revenant brought his hands to his head, growling in frustration. “Ormr, throw her off!” He spun his hands trying to correct the beast’s path, not realizing where Nicole was trying to steer the dragon. Glowing blue eyes met his as the dragon tried to slow itself mid-air, bucking and screeching as it braced for impact with the sharp metal pile. Iyler realized too late what was about to happen, wobbling as he tried to jump off the tower of junk before it got destroyed. 

Everything slowed as Ormr hit the intended target. Waverly dashed behind a small shack, covering her head as metal shards struck its walls. Nicole clung onto the dragon, pressing herself into Ormr’s back, hoping to go unscathed. Wynonna braced herself, diving last second into a burned-out car to avoid debris. 

The dust settled as Wynonna stumbled out of the car, her ears slightly ringing as she tried to see through the dust. “Waverly, Haught, where are you guys?” She shouted across the yard, hoping for some kind of response. She searched for anyone, her eyes squinting before she saw a hint of auburn hair.  _ Haught! _

Waverly heard her sister, looking out from behind the shack before pulling up the shotgun from where she had leaned it against the wall before the blast. She saw Wynonna running as her eyes traced her path before seeing a shape on the ground.  _ Nicole!  _ Her legs carried her as she tried to catch up with Wynonna.

They both got to Nicole at the same time, each of the sisters checking over the deputy. “Haught! Wake up damn-it! I swear I will bring you back to life just to kill you again if you’re dead.” Wynonna yelled, patting her face. 

Mocha eyes shot open as air was inhaled deeply. Nicole sat up, coughing into her palm to rid her lungs of dust before trying to speak. “Wow, that was so Bull Riding Expo 2013,” she said, her voice scratchy and low from the grit in the air. She looked at Waverly and Wynonna as she coughed out dust. “Did we get Iyler?”

Wynonna shook her head. “I haven’t sent him back yet, but I saw where he landed. Let’s get you up though Haughtshot.” She offered out her hand, pulling the deputy up with her sister’s help. “You sure you’re ok to be moving?” 

Nicole brushed off her uniform shirt, inspecting where it had been torn at the shoulder. “Yea, I’m fine, just a little dusty. I was able to tuck into Ormr’s back right before the crash, I guess when he disappeared I got thrown off and knocked out for a sec.” She hissed as she felt along her collar bone. “And I probably have a bruised collarbone but I’m able to walk.”

Wynonna stepped forward, lightly clapping the redhead on her back. “Alright then. And Haught?” Their eyes connected with each other, unspoken respect passing between them. “Welcome to team Earp.”

A giddy smile took up Nicole’s face. “Thanks, Earp. You guys ready to end this?” The sisters nodded at her question, the three of them stumbling off to go find Iyler.

They eventually found where the revenant had fallen, finding him yelling with one of his legs at an odd angle. His face paled when he saw the heir walking towards him, his hands clawing at the ground in an attempt to crawl away. “No! I won’t go back there!”

Wynonna sighed as she lifted Peacemaker, her arm aching from exhaustion. “Make your peace.” The gun glowed as its runes lit up, a single bullet firing into Iyler as fire surrounded him, dragging him back into the depths of hell. The trio let out a collective breath as his screams tapered off with the crackle of flames. 

Nicole’s eyes narrowed as she saw something glint in the dirt. She bent down, picking up the dragon ring and turning it over in her palm. The stone ring was cold but electricity crackled through it, sparking against her fingertips. Its intricate gold dragon carving glimmered as she heard a distant roar in the corners of her mind. “It’s the ring,” she said while holding it for the others to see. “What do we do with it?”

Waverly shrugged before speaking. “From what I read there’s an enchantment on it so I don’t think it can be destroyed,” she replied, humming in thought. “Ormr needs a master, and we need to keep it out of the revenants' hands, so what if one of us took it?”

Cold stone warmed in Nicole’s hands as she studied it. She slipped it on her right hand’s ring finger, the band automatically shrinking slightly to fit. “I’ll take it, I figure since I rode him I should be able to do it again if I have to,” she said while studying her hand. “Plus it doesn’t look too bad. Is that ok with you guys?” 

The older Earp uncrossed her arms, leaning in to take a look at the ring. “I don’t see a problem with that. Waves, do you think it’ll be safe? I’d hate to have to answer a call about Redhaught here becoming a dragon snack.” 

“I’ll look some more into it. Dolls should have documents about it in the BBD files but it should be fine.” The sun cast shadows on the trio, illuminating the silver scrap metal around them. “We should probably head back to town though. I figure Dolls can handle Nedley and this mess.”

“I’ll see you two back there then, there’s something I want to check out on the way back,” Wynonna said, already walking away from the dumbstruck pair. She turned around when she neared her bike, pointing her finger at Nicole. “And Haught, no more dragon summoning!” Her helmet clicked into place as she started the engine, her motorcycle kicking up dust as she peeled out of the yard. 

Nicole chuckled as she watched the older Earp leave the yard. “We should probably head back too, Nedley will want to know what happened and Dolls still has to talk to me about being in the BBD.” She looked down at Waverly before tilting her head towards the banged-up cruiser. “You ready?”

“With you? Always.”

.

.

.

“Cheerleader tryouts.”

Nicole glanced at her passenger. “What?”

“I never told you what my dumbest injury was.” Waverly sighed before continuing telling the redhead about her story. 

"I got it from running for cheerleading auditions. I remember being on the track and looking up to see some of the other girls building a pyramid and I guess I got kind of distracted.” Her index finger circled the cruiser’s window button while she spoke. “The next thing I know I’m waking up on the bleachers with an ice pack against my head and someone was telling me I had tripped and fallen. Turns out I fell hard enough to give myself a minor concussion,” she said while rolling her eyes. “Wynonna still teases me about it sometimes.” 

Nicole snorted, holding her hands up against the steering wheel in innocence as Waverly glared at her. “What? I mean it is maybe just a  _ little  _ bit funny.” 

The brunette groaned, hiding her face in her hands. “I said it was bad, I literally gay panicked and ended up with a concussion,” she told the deputy, her voice muffled from between her hands.

“Still funny though.” A slap landed on Nicole’s shoulder as she laughed. 

Waverly watched Nicole from the passenger seat, her eyes were focused on the road and her smile was big enough to bring out her dimples. “You know I had a great time today, even if you did go all  _ How to Train your Dragon  _ and ride one. How about next time I plan the date?” She grinned as the deputy blushed.

“Yea?”

“Yea.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd we think? I'm probably going to continue this series but I want to work on another project first, which brings me to the next point.
> 
> How are we feeling about an Assassin or Highschool Teacher AU (both would be multiple chapters)? I have more base work for the Assassin one, but I always want to hear from readers so let me know your thoughts please n' thank you.  
> EDIT AS OF 3/10/21, 2152 EST: So I am also throwing in a vigilante AU so we'll see where it goes 👍
> 
> Also, I plan on being off for probably about another month and a half as testing season/project season is upon me, BUT I will be working on the multichapter AU at the same time. 
> 
> In the mean time, come chill with me on Twitter! [@Salted_Limez](https://twitter.com/Salted_Limez)
> 
> Oh yea, and happy 4B y'all!!!  
> p.s I can't wait for Friday and Nicole's stetson ;)
> 
> That's it, Peace out peeps -Limez


End file.
